Changing Faces
by ReadorDie214
Summary: something bad happened to 18 when she was younger now she doesn't trust any man, she only uses them for one thing. MONEY. A beautiful and cunning con artist 18 might meet her match, his name is Krillin, better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello people. It's time for me to make a reappearance back into the world of fanfiction. This story is about 18 and Krillin and they are finding love against the odds. Wait a minute, that sounded totally corny. **

**The real truth is that 18 loves money. When she was around 13 she ran away from her "master" Gero and her twin brother, 17, taking something very precious with her. Having no money and barely any education she was forced to use her genius. So she came up with a plan to use men, rich men, into giving her what she wanted. She changed her name and personalty with each man, who always fell in love with her and gave her everything she wanted. She's 20 years old now and has decided that her last 'moneyman' as she calls them will be Krillin Chestnut. Little does she know how much Krillin will affect her. **

**I think that's a pretty good summary, right? So anyway the plot is mine but the characters are not. **

**Chapter one– Meet 18 Cell and Krillin Chestnut**

She had promised herself over and over in the mirror that this was the last time she was going to be taking advantage of stupid men. She was standing in the luxuriant hotel bathroom washing the red dye out of her hair.

Carl Waston, an American, had been her last rich fool. She watched him for weeks trying to figure out how to base her personality on what kind of girl this man would love. She eventually became Hitomi Hayes, a half Japanese and half British girl, with dark red hair and even darker eyes. Carl had fallen instantly in love with Hitomi and had given her everything she ever desired. Money, a car, a servant, and best of all money.

18 smiled at herself in the mirror. She stayed with Carl for almost 7 months. Finally she got bored of him always cuddling with her and saying things like, 'I love you,' and 'Let's get married so you can have my children.' 18 shuddered in remembrance. She quickly took her money and car and hauled ass before Carl could figure out Hitomi Hayes didn't exist. Of course, he would never find her, no matter how hard he looked, no matter how much money he paid he would never find the real 'Hitomi Hayes'. 18 laughed in the mirror. If she wasn't running away from her 'family' she would of been an actress. A wonderful actress who won all kinds of awards.

18 shook her waist long wet blonde hair and ran her hands through it. Her light baby blue eyes stared at her from the mirror.

"My, my, I wonder who will be my next idiot?" 18 asked. She didn't have to con any one else for at least another couple of years because of all the money she had but 18 was greedy and was never satisfied. 18 wrapped her robe tighter around her body and went into her room laying across her bed. She picked up a magazine, entitled 'The Scoop' and flipped through the pages. There was nothing interesting until she saw a handsome young man who seemed to look a little uncomfortable in his Armani business suit. 18 quickly scanned the article out him.

**Name: Krillin Chestnut**

**Age: 21**

**Relationship: Engaged**

**Krillin owns the most prestigious law firm in the East today. He net worth is about $45 million. And he is getting married to one of the most beautiful models out there, Marron. . .**

18 eyes quickly read that line again. $45 MILLION! My god, the wonders she could do if she had that money in her hands. 18 sat up and gapped at the article. Her eyes quickly traveled back to the picture and she thanked everyone who would hear her that this man Krillin was very handsome.

"I think I've just found my new idiot!" 18 giggled to herself.

The idiot–ah– Krillin was currently sitting in a an restaurant with his business partners, Goku and Yamcha

"Krillin I saw your article in 'The Scoop', very nice." Yamcha said.

"Thanks, I really didn't want to take the picture but it turned out alright I guess. Marron was a little mad that they didn't put a picture of her in the article, but everyone knows who she is anyway."

"Right. So you and Marron really are going to have the wedding in two more months?" Yamcha said frowning at the way Goku was inhaling his food.

"Yamcha, we already talked about this. Marron and I are getting married. She loves me and I love her." Krillin said sighing and playing over his food.

"Whatever man, just make sure you get her to sign the agreement before you go and get yourself into trouble. It's your firm Krillin, if you lose it then there is nothing Goku and I can do."

"I've had enough, I'm exhausted, it's been a long day. See you guys tomorrow."

"Sorry, I can't come in tomorrow." Goku said swallowing in a big gulp.

"Why not?" Krillin said not really wanting to have this conversation.

"It's Chi Chi. She's driving me crazy with her pregnancy. She wants me and Gohan to go to these classes with her. They will last about the whole day. I'm sorry man." Goku said looking at Krillin sadly.

"I guess I'm dealing with the office by myself since Yamcha is going on vacation with his girlfriend." Krillin sighed and stood up. "Just call me when you get to the Bahama's Yamcha and Goku good luck with the little baby." Krillin swiftly left before Yamcha and Goku could say anything else.

"Damn, I feel like shit." Yamcha said.

"I do too."

"Krillin has been working so hard to get this law firm off of the ground that he sacrifice his real life for it and when he finally gets a girl I want to act like a fucking ass." Yamcha said.

"Don't worry about it Yamcha. We all hate Marron, you did the right thing by telling it to him. That girl will only hurt Krillin." Goku putting down the drumstick without taking a bite.

Krillin decided to walk home. He was staying at an hotel to be closer to Marron's photo site. As he was walking home he felt himself getting excited to see the beautiful model. The couple had met at a charity ball that Krillin was attending too. Marron had been one of the stars there and every man had wanted to get with her but she chose Krillin and for that Krillin couldn't have been any happier. Krillin started to break off into a run to get to the hotel faster. When Krillin got to his hotel room he was disappointed to find that Marron hadn't made it in yet. Well he would just wait for her then. He went to take a relaxing shower and get into some comfortable clothes. When he got out of the shower Marron was laying on the bed wearing only a bathrobe, she was flipping through the TV channels, not really watching anything.

"Krillin, baby, we should go somewhere special, like Paris or London." She said in her falsely sweet voice.

"Babe, you know I can't do that. Who is going to take care of the firm while I'm away."

"Isn't that what your little friends are for?" Marron said looking at Krillin with a hint of disgust.

"Yes, but Yamcha is going to be on a cruise for a month and Goku is getting ready to have a baby. They don't need this kind of pressure."

"But aren't I important too?" Marron whined.

"Of course. We just have to wait to go on a trip." Krillin said going to her and sitting next to her.

"I don't want to wait! I want to go now!"

"How about this, when Yamcha comes back I promise we will go any where you want to go for a year!"

"Really?" Marron's eyes shone from some dream that lay inside of her.

"Yes, I promise, we can even get married in any country you want or we can get married in all the countries we go to." Krillin kissed Marron gently.

"Oh Krillin! Thank you!" Marron threw Krillin down on the bed and jumped on top of him. She took off her robe and quickly worked her hands getting Krillin naked.

2 weeks. That was all it took for 18 to get all the information on Krillin. He seemed like such a simple boy and it would be so easy to manipulate him and take him for all that he is worth. Even if he is getting married to some bitch, didn't matter to 18 not one bit. Once she set her eyes on something it was hers, no matter what the cost.

She decided to adopt the name 18 Cell. 18 had forgotten her last name a long time ago, but it didn't matter because she would never need it anyway. Miss Cell was quiet and timid and very shy. Her father was a preacher and her mother died when she was young. 18 had been on the top of her classes and was awarded many awards. 18 was now wanting to work at a law firm because that was what she was best at.

18 needed to get close to Krillin so she decided to work for him. Luckily for her, his firm was hiring. That Monday morning 18 had to meet Krillin in his office. 18 was not a morning person but she was doing her best not to show it.

"Good morning, I'm here for the job interview." 18 said to Krillin's assistant.

"Good morning to you. I'm Bulma, can you take a seat while I tell Krillin that you are here?"

"Sure." 18's smiled faltered for a second. 18 HATED to wait, but it was going to get her at least a million of dollars so she couldn't mind that much. 18 went over to her seat and sat down crossing her legs.

18 had braided her hair and then rolled it into a bun that she pinned to her head and instead of her piercing blue eyes she had in green contacts. She had on a knee length black skirt and a white silk blouse. Even when 18 was trying to look innocent she still looked like a bad ass.

"Miss Cell, Krillin's ready for you now." Bulma smiled at 18, who seemed very shy.

"Thank you." 18 walked into Krillin's office with natural grace that she couldn't hide even if she wanted to. Krillin was turned around in his chair looking out the big wall window into the city.

"Excuse me?" 18 said gently. Krillin turned around and slightly blushed when he saw 18 standing there. He quickly jumped to his feet and offered a hand.

"Good morning Miss Cell. Nice to have you here, please take a seat." Krillin said sitting back down.

"It is just a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Chestnut. I've heard so many things about you and I can't wait to get started working with your company." 18 crossed her legs and pretended not to see the quick glance Krillin gave at them. Don't worry Krillin, one day these legs will be wrapped around your waist. 18 smirked to herself.

"Well your past work is excellent! If I was just going by that I would of hired you when I first read it."

"Thank you."

"You seem like a nice person and you don't seem like the one to start trouble. I'm going to trust you and hire you. You start tomorrow, congratulations." Krillin offered his hand again

"Oh thank you. You don't know how much this means to me!" 18 said excitedly, jumping up and shaking Krillin's hand with both of her hands.

"I'm see you tomorrow, Boss!" 18 said happily as she left. As she was walking away 18 patted her self on the back. It was _to _easy.

"So I take it you got the job?" Bulma asked 18 when she came out all smiles.

"Yes, I did." 18 asked. Bulma reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette.

"Here, have one to celebrate. I know I should stop but if you ever meet my husband, then you know why I would need them."

"I don't smoke." 18 said smiling at Bulma briefly before walking away. When 18 had got outside of the building she pulled out a big Cuban cigar and lit it up. Today was a very productive day. Now to find a place to live and tomorrow she would start her new life as Miss 18 Cell and she would milk Krillin for everything that he is worth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A brand new day and a brand new chapter. Reviewers are the thing that keep me going so I'm going to personally thank you. **

**Killov-Thank you for pointing out my mistake and I'll be sure to fix that in future chapters and I'm glad you think this is will be fun, so do I! **

**Disclaimer- Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me but the plot of this story does.**

**Chapter 2- 18's new job and Krillin's new housemate**

18 found herself tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. She had been working with Krillin for about 3 weeks and Krillin had yet to notice her. What the fuck was she supposed to do? Throw herself at the idiot? 18 was having brunch with Bulma and a woman named Chi Chi. Neither one of them seemed to work at all, but Krillin never fired them. 18 was ready to go back to work because their lunch break was only an hour long but Bulma always saw something she wanted to buy and now she was loaded with bags. Chi Chi was also getting a little carried away with the shopping.

"18, why don't buy something? This red dress will look beautiful on you." Bulma said.

"Oh no I couldn't. I can't spend all my money on material things like this. I have bills and things to buy for my house." 18 said taking on her innocent and sweet voice. "Plus we should be getting back. Krillin is going to be mad at us."

"So what?" Chi Chi rubbing her stomach. "He'll be okay. I mean it's not like he gives us work to do. He mostly gives it to you."

"Yea, so that's why I need to finish up or I'll be at work later then you guys." 18 said slightly annoyed. Krillin did work her to death but it was only because he couldn't trust Chi Chi and Bulma's work.

"Okay we'll leave now. We can't get fired but 18 might be in trouble." Bulma said waving her arm so a taxi could come and take them back to work.

"What do you mean he can't fire you two?" 18 asked truly interested and not pretending to be.

"Well my husband is Goku, he's Krillin's business partner and best friend. And my son Gohan adores Krillin like no other. Krillin loves me too much to let me go."

"How I got this job was because I use to date Yamcha and I was always bored. But Yamcha and I broke up two years ago and I married someone else, and we had a son. Krillin adores me and I adore him. Even before Krillin started this law firm we were all friends and Krillin has such a soft heart he would never think of firing us instead he just doesn't pay us. Not like we need the money." Bulma said shrugging her shoulders. The cab had arrived and they all got into the back barely fitting because of all of the bags. 18 wanted to scream and push the two girls out of the moving car but she controlled herself and sat looking out the window.

"Bulma, do you have any capsules? Krillin is going to notice if we come inside of the building with all of this stuff."

"Yea, hold up." Bulma said rummaging through her purse. She pushed the capsules and instantly all the bags were gone.

"That's better." Chi Chi said. 18 refrained from rolling her eyes, if they hadn't wasted their money on useless things then they wouldn't have been cramped. Chi Chi and Bulma talked the rest of the ride back to work but 18 didn't say a word.

When they got back to work Krillin wasted no time in yelling at them.

"Why can't you girls skip lunch! I've been waiting almost a hour for you to come back!" Krillin said. Chi Chi and Bulma looked away bored. 18 took a step forward and said in a timid and small voice, "It's my fault we are late Krillin, I saw a book sale and I got a little carried away. Chi Chi and Bulma were the ones who told me it's time to leave." 18 bowed slowly to Krillin.

"Okay, I'll forgive you three this once, but don't let it happen again." Krillin quickly left before the girls could see his reddening cheeks.

"Wow! That was fantastic!" Bulma said clapping and laughing.

"Um, you don't like Krillin, do you 18?" asked Chi Chi. 18 tired not to roll her eyes. If she didn't like him she wouldn't have all over him.

"Well, he is nice and pretty cute, I don't know. Maybe, do you think he likes me?" 18 said sweetly. If Krillin didn't like her that would be soon changed, because no man could resist her.

"It's 2 in the afternoon now and I'm leaving here at 3 so there is no point in my working. I'm going to see what my husband is doing." Chi Chi already walking away.

"Well I was going to leave now. Sorry to leave you alone honey, you'll be okay." Bulma waved good-bye as she got her car keys and went on her merry way. 18 went to her desk and gapped at all the work that she had to do since those two left. 18 sadly shook her head, she was going to be here for a long time.

Hours later 18 finished her work and she stood up cracking her back. She wanted to kill Chi Chi and Bulma but she decided that she would think those evil thoughts after she finished all her work.

"18 you are still here? Everyone else on this floor has gone home." Krillin said scaring 18.

"Oh yes I'm still here, everyone on this floor is a close friend of yours and I didn't want to leave here and add to your pile of work."

"That's so sweet of you. Well, are you finished with all your work?"

"Yes, I just finished."

"Great, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." Krillin said running his hands through his black hair.

"Can we stop by my apartment first? I want to change my clothes, my feet are killing me in these shoes." 18 said bending over in front of Krillin and purposefully exposing some of her breast. Krillin turned away quickly blushing and walking off in a hurry.

"Come on 18, let's go." Krillin said. 18 rolled her eyes and sighed, stupid Krillin for not throwing her on the desk and having his way with her. 18 put her purse on her shoulder and followed Krillin out the door.

18 oohed over Krillin's 2005 Red Mustang. She felt herself go happy that one day she would be driving this car, and Krillin would be giving her everything she always wanted.

"Nice car, it looks like it's never been used."

"Well I usually fly–walk so that's why it looks brand new." Krillin said quickly catching his mistake. 18 noticed this mistake but pretended that she didn't hear it. Krillin got in the drivers side and 18 got on the otherside, as a second thought she put on her seat belt just in case Krillin drove like a mad man.

"So where do you live?" Krillin said.

"Just a couple blocks away." 18 crossing her legs and taking off her shoes. Her feet really were killing her. Krillin looked at 18 sideways but quickly turned his head back to the road. He was attracted to 18, what man would be crazy enough not to? But something about her was off, like she wasn't who she really was.

When they got to 18's apartment Krillin felt like he was dropping her off from a date.

"Come up with me." 18 said. Krillin's heart started to beat faster, if this was a date this is the part where they had dirty hot sex.

"Okay." Krillin said weakly.

"Why are you so pale?" 18 said her eyes taking on a amused glint.

"No reason." Krillin said looking away from 18's prying eyes. 18 smirked at the things she wanted to do to Krillin, but all those things would happen in due time. 18 and Killin got into the elevator and 18 thought about how this was one of her fantasty's and she started to press the 'stop' button but Krillin asked her, "18 what are you doing?"

"I don't know. It'll be fun to be trapped in the elevator where no one could see us right."18 said. Krillin blushed a beet red and said, "I-I don't think it will. I have a girlfriend and she won't be to happy that I got stuck in a elevator with a woman."

"I wasn't talking sexual Krillin, I was just saying wouldn't it be fun." Inside 18 laughed harder as Krillin's face got a darker shade of red.

"I- I- I wasn't talking like that. I was just saying that. . ." Krillin couldn't even think of a good lie. He looked away from 18 and found that the ceiling looked interesting.

"Don't be so nervous around me Krillin, we are friends, aren't we?"

"S-s-sure." Krillin said loosening his necktie. Why the hell was he so fucking nervous? 18 stepped closer to Krillin and smiled down at him. Krillin's throat went dry at her beautiful smile, but it didn't feel right. Something about 18 was just off.

The elevator 'pinged' and 18 quickly started to resume her walk with Krillin following closely behind.

"This is my apartment, room 206, if you ever want to come over and I'll be ready for you." 18 said smiling. Krillin looked away from 18 as she opened the door.

"What the hell!" 18 yelled. Krillin quickly looked to see what she was talking about. Her whole apartment was a mess and right in the middle of the mess was a man frozen from fright. 18's teeth gritted together but Krillin was the one who said something, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The guy stood up and looked like frighten animal.

"Paul?" 18 said in dismay.

"18, I'm sorry, I was just told to look through your apartment. I didn't mean anything by it." He was shaking but that didn't soften 18 up.

"Paul is my landlord, you know I can have you arrested for this?"

"18 I'm sorry! They forced me to look through your apartment." Paul fell to his knees and tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"Stop crying and get up, we both know you don't act like that." 18 said calmly, her voice cold and monotone. Krillin looked at her surprised and took a step away from her. This attitude seemed more natural on 18, then her innocent one. Krillin wanted to see what 18 would do.

"I just don't want you to call the cops." Paul said.

"I'm not going to call the cops. Stand up, now!" 18 said. Paul stood up and he was no longer crying and his face held no trace of tears.

"What were you looking for?" 18 said. Her eyes did a scan of her apartment and saw that everything that was glass was broken, and paper was everywhere. 18's eyes narrowed at Paul.

"A box. The box had something in it and I was supposed to bring it to them."

"Them who? Who sent you?" 18 said.

"Two men. One was old and the other was young." Paul said reaching behind his back. "They said if you found me I should hurt you." Paul pulled out a hand gun and turned off the safety. "I didn't want to waste all your beauty but oh well." Paul took aim but before he even got a chance to pull the trigger Krillin knocked the gun out of his hand and snapped Paul's wrist.

"18, let's go. I can't allow you to stay here with this man. You can stay at my house. Just get some stuff and let's get the hell out of here." Krillin said glaring at Paul who was cradling his hand and rocking back and forth. 18 went inside of her room and grabbed her laptop, which was her life. Everything she had even done was on that hard drive and she would die if she didn't have it.

"Is that all?" Krillin said grabbing 18 by the arm and pulling her before she got a chance to answer. He held her hand as they went down stairs and out to his car. He got inside of his car and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" 18 asked getting inside of the passanger's side holding the laptop close to her chest.

"I'm calling to police. That guy just pulled out a gun on you!" Krillin said.

"NO!" 18 yelled. "Don't call the cops, I think he pretty much learned his lesson." 18 was standing to panic. The police would ask her questions and then everyone would figure out there was no one named 18 Cell.

"18, justice needs to be served."

"Krillin, you broke his wrist, I think that's enough justice. It's not like he found what ever he thought I had. Please do this for me, as a friend." 18 was truly begging now. What would she do if she didn't get a chance to have any of his money? She at least wanted to taste Krillin before she had to leave.

"Fine." Krillin said closing his flip phone. He turned on his car and drove off.

"So were you serious?" 18 asked.

"About what?" Krillin mumbled deep in thought.

"About me coming to stay with you. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yes, you don't have a choice, I won't leave you on the streets." Krillin said a blush creeping into his cheeks. He is so adorable when he blushes. 18 thought to herself.

"Thank's Krillin, no one has ever been so nice to me." 18 said. It was true, sure she had enough money to buy herself a house but it was nice that Krillin had given her a place to stay without asking anything about her.

"No problem, at least I know you are safe that way." Krillin said. 18 smiled as she looked out the window. This was even better then what her orginal plans were. She was just going to seduce Krillin in the office but this worked out so much better even though it is not that kinky. Maybe they could do IT in the kitchen or something like that. Inside 18 started laughing and she rubbed her eyes evilly together, but then something stopped her. What was it that Paul had said?

Two men were looking for her. One old and the other was young. That description only fit in with two people, but 18 didn't want to believe that they had found her after such a short time. Paul could've been lying about something like that, but 18 decided that she was tired of running. She had to face them one day, so why not sooner than later?

18 told this resurring thought to herself over and over again but deep, deep down she was scared because she knew that she could never ever hurt her twin brother.

**OMG, 18 might be found by her brother! Who knows what will happen then. Any way please review! Buh-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, but see, my computer had crashed and then all my work had been deleted, and I was very sad tear so I'll make this chapter extra juicy!

**Chapter 3—Changing Faces**

18 found it somewhat arousing to stay with Krillin. He was always staring at her and when he got caught he would quickly look away a blush creeping in his cheeks. 18 was now laying in her bed with a skirt and her bra on. She knew that Marron and Krillin were leaving and that was when 18 was going to party with one of her closest friends and at the hippest club she could find.

"18?" Came a soft knock to her door. 18 rolled her eyes and got up not even bothering to put on a shirt. If it was Krillin this is what he gets for disturbing her.

"What?" 18 said opening the door. It was Krillin and as expected his cheeks went a beet red.

"Well, I was wondering if . . . you were busy later on."

"Actually, no I wasn't going to be doing anything." 18 said as she saw her chance at freedom flying away. She would have to call her friend later but now she had to deal with Krillin.

"I wanted you to come with me and Marron to Bulma's house. We are having a get together and I wanted you to come because we are having a get together and I wanted you to come wait--- I just said that. So yeah, what do you say?" Krillin finished sheepishly.

"Sure, I'd love to go." 18 said smiling greatly although inside she was tearing her hair out. She wanted to go partying! Not to some lame party where they would all expect 18 to be innocent and –god forbid—caring!

"Great, we are leaving in the next 20 minutes, so will you be ready by then?"

"Marron is coming, right?" 18 said confirming this. She didn't see why Marron went any where with Krillin and his friends when they hated her. 18 had never bothered to get to involved in Krillin's social life but since she was living with him it would seem kind of suspicious is she never went any where with Krillin.

"Yes she is." Krillin said getting nervous at the malicious look in 18's eyes.

"Alright, well give me some time to get dressed and I'll be down." 18 said shutting the door. Krillin walked away shakily his knees barely supporting his body. 18 didn't know what she did to him; even Marron couldn't make Krillin feel like he was a schoolboy in love.

"I'm not in love with her!" Krillin said out loud as he hit himself in the head.

"Krillin, what are you talking about?" Krillin spun around to see Chi Chi with Gohan by her side.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Krillin, tsk, tsk, watch the language lover boy." Chi Chi said. "Marron let me in. I'm here because I thought you would of wanted me to come by to pick you up since I wasn't expecting Marron to come. Now who were you trying to convince yourself you're not in love with?"

"Where's Goku?" Krillin said trying to change the subject.

"I know you aren't talking about Marron." Chi Chi said smiling slyly. Krillin should of known that Chi Chi wouldn't have let the subject go so quickly.

"Gohan, what's up man? How have you been in school?" Krillin decided it would be safer to turn to his godson.

"Great Krillin! I've got all A's so far and Mom said since I've been good I can probably fight in the next martial arts tournament." Gohan said proudly.

"Chi Chi?" Said a voice tentatively behind Chi Chi. Krillin looked passed Chi Chi to see 18 standing there with a hand on her hip. She had on a long blue jean skirt that came to her ankles and a T-shirt that she had tucked in, her blonde hair tied back into a tight bun.

"18! Hello darling!" Chi Chi said turning around and kissing 18 on both her cheeks.

"Is this your son?" 18 asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Gohan."

"My, my, you're handsome just like your father. I can't wait to see you when you get older!" 18 laughed. Gohan blushed deeply.

"Well 18, since Marron and Krillin are riding together you can ride with us!" Chi Chi said smiling sweetly. Krillin started to object but then that would only make Chi Chi smile bigger so he closed his mouth and left to go find Marron.

"Mom, why did he seem mad?" Gohan said not sure he understood just what happened.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. So 18 are you ready to go?" Chi Chi said her smile turning evil. 18's eyebrows went up but she nodded her head.

"Well Mom, I'm going to go ahead. Dad said that him and Vegeta were going to spar and I want to be there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Well alright, but you make sure you wrap yourself up good! I know it's cold up there and I don't want you to come back with a fever."

"Vegeta says that we don't catch human diseases."

"Vegeta is such a prick. Never mind what he says. Just—18, I forgot you were standing there." Chi Chi said blushing as she realized that 18 was listening to the conversation with interest. Something was weird about Krillin's group of friends and 18 was going to figure it out.

"I . . .never mind. I'll just go wait in the car." 18 said already turning around and going down the steps in a hurry.

"Oh no." Gohan said. "How are we going to explain that one?"

"I don't know." Chi Chi said. "We'll just make up something." Chi Chi kissed her son on the cheek before following after 18 to drive to Bulma's house.

Chi Chi got to the car and saw 18 staring unblinkingly into space. 18 was deep into thought but she quickly put on her fake façade and smiled at Chi Chi who had just gotten into the car.

"18, I can explain about what I was talking about." Chi Chi started but 18 cut her off with a flick of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. You are not going to tell me the truth anyway so please don't lie to me because I'm not a child. I just know that something different is about your family and group of friends and I will find out, whether you tell me or not." 18 turned up the music to silence any attempt for Chi Chi to deny anything. Chi Chi turned down the radio and said to 18. "There is something about you that is different too, and I will find out."

"There is nothing about me that I haven't told you already." 18 shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever." Chi Chi smiled turning back up the music and driving off.

Back with our favorite idiot he was deciding whether or not he should run after the car and jump in and shouting at 18, "You must never be alone with Chi Chi!" but Krillin decided against it because Chi Chi might think that he . . .loved 18, which it he didn't.

"Krillin baby, do you like what I'm wearing?" Marron asked spinning around to show off her skimpy dress.

"Yes it's beautiful." Krillin said not even looking at Marron. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Marron took Krillin's hand, going downstairs to find Gohan sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Gohan, what are you still doing here?" Krillin said going to sit next to his godson.

"Mom said I could just fly over later, so I've got time. Plus I don't feel like hanging around a whole bunch of adults. I do not understand the way you guys think and it's to confusing." Gohan said. Krillin laughed as he ruffled Gohan's hair.

"Alright, but make sure that you lock up after you leave. I'll see you later." Gohan nodded absentmindedly already getting caught up in some action super hero movie.

"Is it alright to let him stay at home alone? Will he do anything bad to my valuables? Kids these days will do anything to have drugs." Marron said watching Gohan out the corner of her eyes.

"Gohan is a good boy and would never do anything bad." Krillin hissed at Marron. "Now come on." He snapped as he dragged her out to his car.

"Krillin you are hurting me!" Marron yelled. Krillin let her go and apologized sourly. He couldn't understand why he was so pissed that 18 was off with Chi Chi instead of him. He didn't love her, did he? Of course not, he had the most beautiful model in the world sitting right next to him! Krillin unwittingly pressed his foot down hard on the gas.

18 marveled at Bulma's big house. 18 just realized why Bulma was always so bored, if you had all the money in the world then there is no point in doing anything else is there?

"Bulma!" Chi Chi called loudly. There was silence for a while when a robot came from around the corner.

"Mistress Bulma is upstairs." It said before leaving. 18 found herself wanting to go after it and poke at it but Chi Chi grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. Going upstairs they both heard a shrill crying.

"Oh no, Trunks is awake and he is just like his father, always so fussy." Chi Chi said being the first to arrive to Bulma.

"I'm sorry you guys." Bulma said trying to rock the crying Trunks to sleep. "I'll be down in a second, that good for nothing husband of mines won't help me with anything! He'll only stuff his fucking gut!"

"Watch the language around the baby Bulma." Chi Chi said soothingly.

"May I hold him?" 18 asked.

"God yes!" Bulma happily gave 18 her child. 18 rocked the baby some and he quieted down.

"My god, that was amazing." Bulma said.

"He's such a mean looking baby!" 18 laughed.

"I'm afraid he gets it from his father." Bulma said sadly before smiling again. "Well let's go get brunch prepared!" Bulma clapped her hands together.

"Actually, I just planned on watching. See I can't cook." 18 said looking at the two women in front of her, who both wore the same bug eyed look.

"Wow! What a luxury that must be! I couldn't cook either but I had to hurry up and learn if I wanted to keep Vegeta around."

"Goku eats like he hasn't eaten in days. Well that's okay 18, you can just learn how to cook; you might get good enough to cook something for Krillin. Marron sure as hell won't." Chi Chi said.

"Why would I want to cook for Krillin? He can cook himself."

"But I think the food would taste better to him if the love of his life cooked it instead of him." Bulma said winking.

"There you two go again with that funny talk. Krillin is getting married! Plus I'm not as beautiful as Marron so why would he give her up?" 18 made a gagging noise in the inside of her mind. Ha! Marron could never compare to 18's beauty, Krillin is just being to slow to realize that.

"You are so modest." Bulma said.

"Hiya you girls!" Said a loud-pitched voice. Everyone in the room winced at the sudden loudness.

"Marron! You are here, so where's Krillin?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Down stairs talking with Yamcha." Marron said happily. 18 gave Bulma back the now sleeping Trunks.

"I'm going to the bathroom." 18 said a little more harshly then she intended. She realized one fact, she HATED Marron and she couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen, okay?" Bulma said noticing this sudden hostility. 18 caught Bulma looking at her in a curious way and she quickly calmed down to the nice and caring 18 that Bulma and her friends knew.

"Okay." 18 said before turning and walking away.

"Did you notice how mad she got when Marron arrived?" Bulma whispered to Chi Chi.

"Yep, so 18 does have some mean emotions, and here I thought she could never be mean to anybody but that look in her eyes."

18 was once again stunned by the size of Bulma's house. The bathroom was huge and everything sparkled in a freshly cleaned kind of way. 18 decided that now was as good as time as any to call her best friend and tell them she couldn't make it. 18 pulled out her cell phone and pressed number one on her speed dial.

"Hello?" 18 said whispering just in case someone might hear her.

"18? Where are you?" Asked the deep throbbing voice that still sounded gentle.

"Something came up and I'm stuck."

"That's to bad, because I was really hoping we could spend the day together." The voice sounded sad and it almost broke 18's heart, he was the only person who could get to her like that.

"What are you doing tonight? I can try to sneak out then?"

"Don't tell me you've got another guy to 'pimp'?"

"This is the last one, I promise, then you and I can go off and live somewhere happily. I promise."

"Whatever 18, you just better be here by 3:30, sharp."

"I promise!" 18 said in the phone.

"I'll be waiting." With that said he hung up the phone. 18 sighed unhappily as she came out of the bathroom and went sadly down the steps.

"So how goes it leaving with the hottest chick I've ever seen?" Yamcha asked Krillin as they were sitting downstairs watching some football game.

"I've been living with Marron for a while now, why would you ask that question?"

"I'm not talking about Marron! I'm talking about 18! She's fucking HOT! Have you had some of that. . .you know."

"No I haven't and stop talking about her like that!"

"Hey, I think 18 is way better then that bimbo Marron."

"Shut up Yamcha." Krillin growled.

"See, before I probably would have been slammed to the ground for making that comment, but now 18 is in your life things are a lot different." Yamcha smirked at his friend's pouting face. "Krillin, it's okay if you fall out of love with Marron. I think we all deserve our happiness. We've saved the whole world more then once and I know no one is working against our happiness. It's okay if you don't want Marron anyone and you decide that 18 is more suited for you."

"That's not the point Yamcha, I don't even know 18 but the first moment I met her I realized I wanted her, that's why I have her that job so quick! Granted, she had a impressive resume but there were better ones out there, I'm sure of it." Krillin said burying his head in his hands.

"Krillin, Yamcha." 18 said monotonously. Both men turned quickly to face the woman.

"18!" Yamcha said nervously. "How much have you heard?"

"Bulma and Chi Chi want you two in the picnic area." 18 said before turning to walk away.

"Damn, her eyes gave away nothing! How much of that did she hear?" Yamcha asked.

"I couldn't imagine but she looked pretty pissed off. Come on, let's go follow her." Krillin said getting up and trying to find 18 who had already disappeared.

"She walks fast." Yamcha said following Krillin to go out the door that was a made to look like a park but it was really inside everything else was real. All the way to the dirt on the ground and leafs on the trees.

"I always loved this room." Yamcha said breathing in the scent of fresh air.

"So did I." Krillin said going over to his best friends and sitting down. Goku and Vegeta had finally come back from their training session and both were clean after they had had their showers to wash away the sweat. Trunks and Gohan were both sitting with their father's with Vegeta holding Trunks in an awkward kind of way.

"What's up Krillin?" Goku said.

"Nothing, where are the girls?" Krillin asked coming to sit down on the blanket that was laid out for them.

"Getting the food ready! I'm starving!" Goku laughed.

"So how was the training?" Yamcha asked.

"Vegeta is getting better." Goku laughed.

"Ha! I had you pinned against the wall! You've been around humans to much for you to ever beat me again!" Vegeta said superiorly.

"What ever you say Vegeta." Goku laughed, everyone else starting laughing too much to Vegeta's annoyance.

"That blasted child won't stay still." Vegeta said once again readjusting his son so that he had a good hold on him.

"That's because you are not holding him right." Bulma said from behind Vegeta.

"I can't hold him right if he keeps moving!" Vegeta said.

"Give me my son." Bulma said taking Trunks away from Vegeta and balancing a heavy plate of food in her hands.

"It smells nice Bulma." Goku said already wiping the drool from his mouth.

"Thank you Goku, glad to see someone has manners." Bulma said as she put down the plate of food. Goku started to reach for a drumstick but Bulma smacked his hand.

"No! You have to wait until the other food gets here and then we all have to eat together, like a family!" Bulma said.

"But I—okay fine." Goku said putting his hands back into his lap and waiting. Chi Chi, Marron and 18 both came out with even bigger plates of food. Everything smelled delicious!

After everyone was seated and the food was laid out everyone was about to start eating when Bulma said, "One more thing!"

"What is it woman?"

"Well Vegeta since you never come outside I wanted to introduce 18 first. 18 this is my husband Vegeta, Vegeta this is a close friend of mine, 18."

"Hello." 18 said as politely as she could. Vegeta just grunted and started to eat his food. 18 shrugged her shoulders and started to eat too, following their lead everyone else started to stuff their faces.

"By the way Bulma, I heard about the award you are getting for scientist of the year! Congratulations!" Said Goku through a mouth full of food.

"Thanks! The winner up is Dr. Gero; he's way more brilliant then but see he is kind of crazy so they gave me the award instead." Bulma beamed happily. 18 started to choke on her food.

"18, are you alright?" asked Krillin.

"I'm fine." 18 said gaining her composure back. "It just went down the wrong pipe I guess." 18 said smiling forcibly. "So Bulma you must be a great scientist because I heard that Gero was the best."

"He is but then he started talking about his android theory and people just started to back away from him."

"I'm interested. He actually made androids?"

"That's what he said, but he said that they were all defective and that he couldn't show the world yet."

"Defective, eh? I'll show him defective." 18 mumbled to herself. "So when was the last time you heard from him? Surely he must be pissed that he couldn't win anything for his findings."

"Nobody has heard from him for a long time. Most people think that he is dead. Wouldn't matter to me any, crazy people like that deserve to be locked up or dead. Do you know what he said he made the androids out of?" Bulma said in a gossiping way.

"What?" Chi Chi asked.

"Human bodies! He wouldn't explain all the details but I think that he's been working the these androids for a long time, even before he figured out he could get paid for them."

"So you are saying he 'killed' people because he was seeing if he could do it? It didn't matter to him if he didn't succeed?" Asked Krillin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Bulma said.

"How sad for those people." Gohan said.

"Isn't it though?" 18 said absentmindedly. She glanced at her watch and swore to herself inwardly. It was 2:50, and it took at least an hour to get to her best friends apartment. 18 cursed herself for not taking one of Krillin's cars instead of riding with Chi Chi. Oh god, 18 thought to herself, he's going to kill me. 18 could imagine him looking at the clock and cracking his knuckles at the same time.

"18, snap out of it!" Krillin said snapping his fingers in front of 18's face.

"Oh sorry." 18 said looking around to notice that everyone was standing up. Brunch was over already? Damn, that was quick, 18 snorted to herself as she looked at the remaining bits of food.

"Well where's the Brady brunch?"

"They went inside, come on." Krillin held his hand out to 18 but inside of her taking it she pulled him down and he fell beside her.

"I want to leave." 18 said studying Krillin's red face.

"You can't." Krillin said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you out of my sight for a long time." Krillin said his eyes dead serious. 18 thought that Krillin was just to cute for words. She pushed him down and sat on top of his waist.

"I want to leave Krillin but I need a car, give me yours."

"I said you couldn't go." Krillin said harshly turning his head so that he didn't have to look into 18's eyes. 18 leaned forward and cuddled Krillin's neck.

"Why are you being so mean, I want to leave, you have Marron, don't you? Stay with her then, but I don't belong among your friends."

"18, get off of me, so we can go back to my friends."

"I said no Krillin. If all you want is for me to fuck you, then we'll have to make it quick." 18 started to unbuckle Krillin's jeans but he stopped her.

"18, I have a very strict policy about employees dating each other and what kind of fool would I be to break my own policy."

"That's the only reason you haven't been hitting on me?" 18 asked amazed.

"Of course, and the fact that I have a fiancé."

"You got to be fucking kidding me." 18 said sitting back up and bringing Krillin with her so that they were inches from each other faces. 18 hugged him and rested her chin against his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to be the one to redeem me?" 18 asked.

"I want to be but you are making it kind of hard." Krillin sighed fully content on letting 18 stay there for a second longer.

"Well to help me, you have to let me go."

"I will not. I won't ever let you go until I know the full truth about you and your past." 18 rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed Krillin's hand and pulled him to the door that lead to the main part of the house. She pushed him against the door and kissed him long and hard, forcing his mouth open. When she was finished Krillin just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Krillin, the next time I get a job I want it to be because of my skills and not my beauty."

"I guess you heard that."

"I guess I did." 18 pushed Krillin away from the door and opened it. "Thanks for the keys, I've really got to get going." 18 smiled as Krillin searched his pockets.

"You tricked me."

"Of course I did, oh and by the way. . . ." 18 walked away a couple of feet. "I quit working for you, so next time we meet we'll skip right to the dirty sex part. Bye now." 18 walked out of the front door with a smile on her lips and a bounce in her step. Krillin was amazed at how she could change so quickly!

"Where's 18 going?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Apparently something came up." Krillin said laughing to himself. Chi Chi just stared at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

**Finally, the end, well, I'm really, really, really, really, really hungry right now so I'm going to find some breakfast and write some more of my other stories, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Last chapter was great if I must say so myself! Man, this is quickly becoming my favorite story. Well anyway, here's the next chapter and this is when things get juicy, this is also a warning, 18 is not INNOCENT at all and this chapter does have some really bad things in it, hence the rating level, so please if you don't like the things I write about don't flame me because I will post them in my story for everyone to read and laugh at. Okies? Okay.

Disclaimer—Dragonball Z belongs to the creator and not me.

18 knocked softly on the door of a very expensive apartment. She knew this apartment inside out, considering she had paid for it. She could imagine what the occupant was doing right now; probably pacing around and grumbling to himself and to his animals he had around the house.

18 knocked softly on the door knowing that he would hear it. Instantly the door was opened.

"18, you are almost 20 minutes late! I hate to wait!"

"My goodness 16, you've really redecorated the place! I love it!" 18 said brushing passed 16 to look inside his lovely apartment. He had many plants around the whole place, making everything have a kind of outdoor feel.

"18, this apartment looks exactly the same! Don't you dare try to ignore me!"

"Whiskers and Harvey, hello there!" 18 said going to pet the cat and dog. Whiskers is a beautiful black and white cat with big yellow eyes. Harvey is a big German Shepard with dark eyes. 18 picked up Whiskers and went over to 16's couch, sitting down and petting the kitty.

"I've missed these animals. They are just to sweet for words." 18 laughed when Harvey put his head on her lap.

"18, why do you keep doing this to me?" 16 sighed as he sat down in his favorite chair, rubbing his temples.

"Because, it's fun. Now, what about lunch?"

"Actually, I called you here for a different reason." 16 said softly. 18 suddenly stopped smiling at 16's serious expression and paid close attention to whatever he was getting ready to say.

"Yesterday, I obtained some information on someone named Miato Yayoi." 18's breathed hitched at this. "He's coming back from America today and he's going to be at a very expensive and private restaurant tonight at 7 pm, only certain people are allowed to even come near the parking lot. I managed to get you a reservation and you'll be sitting right with Mister Miato."

"16, you are a fucking genius!" 18 squealed.

"Watch the language, anyway, you'll be Chinese Anna Chong, a very classy, for lack of better word, whore. You shall then go back with Mister Miato, and it's all yours from there. There are some---Good Lord! What is the matter with your eyes?" 16 suddenly exclaimed.

"My contacts, remember we're scheming another guy?"

"We are not doing anything! Don't put my name in this." 16 scoffed. "Take them out, I hate the way you look with them on." 18 did as she was told and put them away in her contact case that she cared around in her purse.

"You know, you don't have a problem with the money I get when I'm buying you things. I swear I spoil you."

"Let's go get ready for tonight. I don't have very long to prepare you."

"Yes sir." 18 said getting up. 16 rolled his eyes smiling.

18 was sitting at the restaurant table by 7:30, slowly going over everything 16 told her about Miato Yayoi. 18 tried to keep the evil glint out of her eyes, but it was kind of hard since she had been looking for this guy for years. This man had been responsible for ruining her and her brother life's, he could not go unpunished.

"Miss Chong, I presume?" Said a deep rich voice. 18 looked up from her musing and tried not to glare at this man.

"Mr. Miato." 18 said in a slightly accented voice, trying to make it sound like she was really Chinese. 18 stood up and shook Yayoi's hand. Yayoi's eyes traveled down the length of 18's body. 18 was clad in a very skimpy red dress that left very little to the imagination. 18 had dyed her hair black with it flowing down to her waist, making her blue eyes stand out.

"The pimp was right, you are the best money can buy."

"You flatter me to much." 18 said sitting down and taking a long sip of her wine.

"Haha, what shall we order tonight?"

"You mean we are not leaving now?" 18 asked in disbelief, she would actually have to spend time with this jerk!

"Why leave now? We've got all night, plus I need a full stomach to do all the things I want to do with you." Yayoi winked lustfully at 18 who wanted to gag. 18 asked to her self softly, was it truly possible to hate someone like she hated this man in front of her?

"Waiter!" Yayoi called snapping his fingers in a snobbish way, instantly a waiter was by his side ready to listen to his every need.

"Yes, sir?" The waiter said.

"I'll have the pepper steak with onion, make the steak medium rare and I want extra onions." Yayoi said handing the waiter the menu. The waiter turned to 18 who winked at him. The waiter had beautiful short brown hair and big brown eyes. He had a slender shape and a nice ass from what 18 could see. 18 could definitely use some of him when she got finished with Yayoi. The waiter smiled back at 18.

"And what for you Miss?" He said seductively.

"She will have a salad!" Yayoi said loudly. The waiter winked again at 18 and nodded his head at Yayoi. When the waiter had walked off Yayoi said to 18.

"Must you always act like a fucking whore? I know you are not use to being treated like a real person but please . . ." 18 stopped listening as Yayoi went on. Miato Yayoi was around 50 years old with a big potbelly. He had always been more of a pedophile and that's why he tried to get 18 so young. He had graying hair and the top of his head was bald, as he talked 18 realized that he had a full set of pearly white teeth that screamed FAKE! 18 grinned, as she knew that she would have fun tonight.

"Are you listening to me, you fucking slut?" He growled out.

"Of course, why wouldn't I listen to such a handsome man before me?" 18 smiled at Yayoi as she placed her hand on his knee and squeezed. "I'm going to have fun tonight!"

"Yes, well you better." Yayoi said smiling again. 18 stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked hard. Yayoi's breath hitched and his eyes grew big.

"You should know, Yayoi, I don't like to wait. Aren't the bathrooms here, co-ed?"

"No they are not."

"Then let's make them." 18 said standing up and winking lustfully at Yayoi. Yayoi started to stand up also but suddenly 18 pushed him back down.

"Never mind, let's wait until the meal comes, I can't work on a empty stomach." 18 tried to bury her head down; sitting four tables away was none other than Bulma and Vegeta. 18 knew she looked different from normal but that didn't stop Vegeta from staring straight at her. 18 looked sideways out the corner of her eyes and noticed that Vegeta had gone back talking with Bulma. 18 let out her breath apparently Vegeta hadn't recognized her.

"Are you alright?"

"Maybe I've been fucked to many times." 18 said draining her glass and signaling the handsome waiter to bring her another one.

"Haha, you are to funny. I like a girl with a sense of humor."

"Oh, then you'll love what I'll do with you tonight!" 18 laughed cruelly but Yayoi failed to notice this. After dinner had arrived 18 was eating her food calmly and she looked up to see Vegeta once again staring at her. Unwittingly 18 locked eyes with him, Vegeta nodded his head towards the bathroom and 18 felt her food rushing back towards her mouth. How could she not have been cautious? This was night was supposed to be perfect but one of Krillin's stupid little friends had to get in her fucking way! The first thing she would do when she had Krillin wrapped around her finger would be to get rid of all his nosy little friends, considering Vegeta won't rat her out.

"What are you looking at?" Yayoi said.

"Nothing." 18 said finally taking her eyes away from Vegeta's.

"Don't lie to me, whore." Yayoi said grabbing 18's face and pulling her down into a hard, disgusting kiss. "You belong to me for tonight and I won't let anyone else even look at you. You should see what I do to pretty little girls who don't mind me. If only this hair of yours was blonde."

"I gotta go piss." 18 said getting up and walking away without another word. She went to the bathroom wiping her mouth, her eyes watering. She would make him PAY! 18 almost forgot why she even wanted to go to the bathroom, until he reminded her.

"18." Vegeta said coldly.

"Let's go over here so no one can see us." 18 said pulling Vegeta into a secluded corner.

"18." Vegeta said again.

"Before you say anything, I can explain myself, that guy had wanted to marry me but I said no and then I'm trying to leave but he kissed me."

"What about the hair and the eyes? I thought you had blonde hair with green eyes."

"I do, but at night I change." 18 mentally slapped her self. She was such a bad liar when it came too spontaneous lying.

"And the outfit, aren't you a preacher's daughter?"

"Okay, never mind why I am here, now the question is whether or not you will rat me out. I doubt you will since you wouldn't want to hurt poor Krillin's feelings."

"Personally, I don't give a flying fuck for the midget, but if something happens to him I will never hear the end of it from my wife. I can't stand to be around her when she is nagging me all the time. Plus I like to solve a mystery."

"I'm a mystery? How so?"

"That guy didn't want to marry you. My race has really good sight and smell; we also have very keen ears. I heard every word you said. Don't you dare try to play me, I don't know who you are but you better keep my woman safe from what ever you are doing."

"Vegeta, don't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever I want to do; I'll still play this fucking game for as long as I want or until you tell Krillin, whichever one comes first. Now, I have to go and torture someone." 18 pushed passed Vegeta who grabbed her arm, hard.

"I know you are trouble 18, but you don't need to bring your trouble around my friends and family. We are finally peaceful and happy and we do not want or need you coming around making things worse for us. Go back from where you came!"

"I would, I swear to fucking god I would go back to where I came from, if I knew! That man out there took my childhood away from me and now I'm going to take something away from him. Listen, Vegeta, you can tell Krillin what I'm doing to him, hell you can even tell Bulma, but if you ever try to blackmail me, you'll be in for a BIG surprise!"

"Whatever 18. Women who act powerless make me sick."

"Do not speak of which you do not know!" 18 hissed, her eyes taking on a crazed look. "I must thank you Vegeta, you've just got me mad enough to kill." 18 felt a wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm embrace.

"18, I've been waiting for a while. Who is this guy?" Yayoi whispered softly yet harshly in her ear.

"He's just another client for tomorrow night." 18 said never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. "Come now, let's go Yayoi, if I stay here another minute I'll charge you another $10,000."

"But dessert, my dear."

"Fuck dessert, I've just been pissed off. Let's go, now." 18 said already going back to the table and getting her jacket and purse. Yayoi quickly paid the bill and went after his date.

"No one tells me what to do!" He called. 18 stopped in her tracks and turned around, swiftly kissing Yayoi in his mouth.

"When we have sex, we do it my way, I promise you'll get what you paid for." 18 said going to the car and getting into the drivers seat. Eagerly Yayoi got into the car with 18 speeding.

"Where are we going Anna?"

"To hell, but I'll send you there first." 18 said making a sharp right turn. Yayoi laughed at the joke but suddenly he realized he didn't know where 18 was going.

"Where are you going? My hotel is the other way!"

"We are going somewhere special." 18 said darkly.

"I want to go where I paid for." Yayoi said loudly.

"Lower your mother fucking voice." 18 said. Yayoi started to blow smoke from the ears but he didn't say anything else. After a while in driving in silence 18 pulled into a driveway of a beautiful two story home.

"Come on." 18 said getting out of the car and running to the front door. She opened the door and looked around smiling. The house looked like it belonged to a family with teenage children; this was not true since 18 owned it.

"Where are we?"

"This place is going to be burned down so I thought I would make some extra use of it."

"You own this place?"

"Hai."

"Why would it burn down then?"

"For the insurance money."

"You are a very smart whore, Anna, I think I might actually like you."

"Go to the living room and I'll fix you a drink." 18 said, her voice almost shaking with excitement. Yayoi did as he was told and went into the living, sitting down and putting his feet on the table. 18 came to him with a tall shot glass of brandy.

"So Miss Anna Chong, are we ready to get to the dirty sex part because I don't want to wait any longer." Yayoi laughed as he hit 18's thigh. 18 gave him the brandy and he drank it greedily.

"Actually, Yayoi, I'd like to tell you a story."

"Oh fantasy, go ahead, you have my full attention."

"There once was a little girl and boy, twins in fact, who lived at home with their loving parents. One day while they were walking home from school, a man grabbed both of them and took the far away so their parents could never find them. That man, we'll call him Miato, he sold the children to an evil doctor who experimented on their bodies, making them into androids or half humans. The twins lost all memory except whom the people were who made them into the monsters they are today. Just turning into teenagers the girl finally broke free and ran away without first vowing revenge and coming back for her brother."

"What kind of fantasy is this?"

"It is not a fantasy, it is real life. Do you not remember?"

"What are you saying--- Argh!" Yayoi screamed as he fell over gasping for breath.

"Hurts, doesn't it? I poisoned your drink, your body will shut down and your brain will be painfully aware of everything. My best friend invented it as weed killer, guess it works huh? It is also completely traceless." 18 pulled out a gun from her purse.

"So I'm going to make you suffer and repent for your crimes." 18 shot Yayoi through the arm and Yayoi found he couldn't even move, all he felt was the pain.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"Sorry does not mean anything."

"I know, but I had a thing for blonde little girls, and you were to beautiful for words. I had to have you that first time, and I didn't care what happened to you after that and you were worth so much money."

"When you sold me and my brother, we were lost five years from our lives! We were put into a coma so the fucking doctor could work on us better, you stole my childhood so I have to steal your life."

"You won't get away with this."

"Maybe I won't but at least I got rid of some of you. I've got one more to kill after you then I'm going after Dr. Gero."

"What will you do then?" Yayoi said sounding weaker.

"I'll die." 18 said. She reached into her purse again and pulled out some lighting fluid. "I'm going to burn you alive, to bad you can't scream." This time Yayoi couldn't even say anything as he felt his heart quicken. 18 put the fluid all over his body then she quickly went around the room with it.

"P—lease." Yayoi managed weakly.

"When I begged you not to rape me, did you listen? No you didn't! You are going to burn one way or another." As 18 went down the steps she left a trail of fluid. Then 18 opened the whole jar and threw it onto the floor. She went outside and stroke a match throwing it onto the pile of lighting fluid, quickly everything caught on fire and 18 walked away with a smug smile on her face. She went to Yayoi's car and drove off speeding. She wanted to get as far away from this house as fast as she could, she spent almost $100,000 on that house only to burn it down without ever living in it. 18 drove Yayoi's car to a lake and got out the car, putting it in neutral. She pushed the car over into the lake and watched as it sunk slowly into the lake. 18 then started to run, run as fast as her legs could carry her. She just wanted to get as far away as she could and never come back. 18 ran the opposite way of the fire just in case the cops had already arrived. 18 felt satisfied that she did the job well done. Now all she wanted was 16, a hot bath, and to relax.

"18, how did it go?" 16 asked when 18 finally got back to his house. 16 had been worrying ever since 18 left but he was so happy she came back happy and safe.

"How did you think it would go? It went perfect! Yayoi is dead! Now all we have left is that beautiful woman, Hinata Ayame, I'll get her real good."

"Please stop with the plans of revenge. We have a moment of peace, now tell me the whole story about what happened." 16 said beckoning 18 to come over to him, 18 went to him cuddling but found her self sad when she felt no warmth at all. She told 16 all about her wild night and about how she met Krillin's friend at the resturant.

"So, do you think he would rat you out?"

"No, he likes to play games as much as I do." 18 didn't convince 16 of this because she didn't even believe all of it.

"When are you going back to Krillin?"

"I don't know. Next month maybe, maybe I'll never go back."

"No 18, you have to go back to him, you promise me he would be the last one but if you leave now you are going to get another fool to use him for his money. I don't want to have to go through this again."

"Okay, I promise I'll go back really soon."

"Tomorrow!"

"Okay." 18 said going to sleep. She snuggled deep into her covers and smiled softly.

The next day, and the day after that and the next day and the day after that, 18 did not get out of bed. Finally 16 got tried of her and made her get up.

"18, it's been almost a week! Go and see that boy!"

"Leave me alone, and go get something to eat because your fridge is bare!"

"Why do I need food and I don't eat! Go home!"

"No 16, I want to stay here with you, please."

"No." 16 said point blank.

"But why?"

"18!" 16 started to yell at her but someone knocked on 16's front door.

"Who is that?" 18 asked darkly.

"18, it is possible for me to have visitors."

"No it's not." 18 said already getting out of the bed to take a quick shower to put on clean clothes. 16 went to go answer the door.

"Mister Jinaka!"(A/N: I suck at Japanese names!)

"Cindy." 16 smiled warmly at the seventeen year old girl. She had bright brown eyes and long brown hair, her and her roommate had moved in next-door last week from her home in America. Since then Cindy had been coming over almost everyday except when 18 was in her room hibernating.

"Are you busy?" She asked sweetly.

"No, please come in." 16 said stepping aside. "And I told you before to call me 16, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"I'm sorry 16, I'm just—who is this?" Cindy said hotly as 18 came out of the shower with just her bed sheet wrapped around her body.

"I'm 18, who the fuck are you?"

"What have I said about that foul mouth? 18 this is Cindy, Cindy this is my sister 18."

"Oh! How very nice to meet you!" Cindy held her hand out but 18 didn't take it.

"Why is she here?" 18 asked coldly.

"18, I can't stay by myself forever. Anyway it's time for you to leave."

"No, I won't go." 18 said. "Go and get me some breakfast, I'm starving, and don't you take a long time."

"No 18."

"But 16, you are not fair! You have nothing to eat!"

"Look if you want something to eat you get dressed and go see Krillin and make him take you to lunch!" 16 said his voice getting a little louder. 18's eyes became watery and she tried to look sad.

"Don't you dare try it 18, that look won't work on me. Get some clothes on and leave!"

"Fine! But you'll see if I buy you anything for a long time! And I'm taking Whiskers with me because I'm going to be lonely! Now where is that damn cat?" 18 said leaving 16 to chill with his friend.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she's a little crazy."

"Don't worry about it. She is probably just worried over you. But she shouldn't be because you are in good hands." Cindy said with her voice hinting at something else.

"So how is school going for you?"

"Great! Being an exchange student is so fun! My Japanese is so much better and I dread going home next year."

"Maybe when you go back to America I can visit you for a while."

"That will be fine!" Cindy said dreamily, already imagining their wedding. Cindy always had a thing for older man, and 16 was made just for her. He was kind and caring and he never once raised his voice (although he didn't take much in the first place.), he was perfect.

"Great, 18 and I were planning on traveling anyway."

"Oh." Cindy's smile flattered, she didn't want company. Cindy heard banging around and cursing, couple of minutes later 18 came out of the room looking completely innocent. Her long blonde hair was in a neat bun lying on the nape of her nape and she had on a long skirt and her shirt was perfectly tucked in. 18 had a big handbag which she had Whiskers resting in.

"Harvey is whining because I can't take him, take him to the park or something." 18 said lighting up a cigarette.

"18, put that out!" 16 said glaring at her.

"First you are making me leave now you want to tell me what to do?" 18 said calmly taking a long puff of her cigarette. "I'm leaving now. Take care 16, okay?" 18 said going to 16 and kissing him on the cheek. "Oh and nice meeting you Cindy." 18 shook her hand this time without first looking her up and down. "I'm outtie." Whiskers meowed in good-bye and 18 left with a slam of the door.

18 made it to Krillin's job without trouble, except her mind telling her to turn around and beg 16 to let her stay for another week.

"Whiskers, I'm at a lost at what to do." 18 said to the cat. Whiskers was sitting in the passenger seat with her long tail wrapped around her body. She was looking at 18 like she knew what she was talking about.

"I want Krillin's money but I don't want Vegeta to tell him. I want to be the one to break Krillin's innocent heart." 18 stopped to listen to what Whiskers had to say. "What do you mean I'm going to fall in love with him? That's absurd!"

"Meow."

"But I've had cuter men! I haven't even fucked him yet and he hasn't given me any money!"

"Meow?"

"What do you mean 'how does that make him different from any other man I've slept with?' It makes him different because he might actually care about me." 18 said slowly.

"Meow." Whiskers said licking herself.

"I guess you are right, so what should I do?"

"Meow."

"Right again kitty. I should fuck him senseless." 18 laughed as she smoothly parked Krillin's car. "Get in the bag kitty, we are going for walk." Whiskers did as she was told and they walked into the building with an air of superiority around the both of them.

"18!" Bulma called as 18 reached the top floor.

"Bulma, hello." 18 said hugging the girl.

"What a cute kitty." Bulma said scratching Whiskers under her chin.

"Yes I know, where's Krillin?"

"He is in his office. I couldn't believe him when he said that you quit. What made you quit?"

"I got a better job offer."

"That's why you were gone all week? Krillin was really worried about you."

"Yes, well I'm going to talk to him, see you in a few Bulma." 18 said going into the office and smiling at the way Krillin's head was buried in a stack of papers.

"Krillin!"

"18, where have you been?" Krillin said getting up and going to her.

"I'm been busy."

"And you've gotten a kitten."

"Her name is Whiskers, she a very smart cat so be careful what you say about her. So what's with all the papers?"

"They were resumes from people who wanted your job, but I've already chosen someone for the job and they've been working since yesterday."

"Why are you still going over the resumes?"

"It seems I've lost his resume and I'm trying to find his. All I know is that his name is Adam and he was born in England, otherwise I've forgotten everything!" Krillin said shaking his head.

"To bad." 18 put down the handbag and wrapped her arms around Krillin's shoulders. "Hey remember, you promised that we would shag! So come on, take off those clothes."

"18, no." Krillin said. "Adam is going to come in here any second because I called him in here."

"So?" 18 said already kissing down Krillin's neck. There was a knock at the door before someone walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I want to give your mail that just came in." Said a male's voice. 18 stopped kissing Krillin to stiffen at the male's voice. 18 turned around very slowly, she found she couldn't breath.

"Hello, I'm 18 Cell, you must be Krillin's assistant?" 18 asked friendly even though she wanted to go somewhere to throw up her guts.

"Yes, I'm Adam Gero." Adam had shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes.

"I'm leaving Krillin." 18 started to leave but a meow from Whiskers stopped her. "Oh yea, I forgot, we are going to lunch Krillin. Grab the cat."

"But Mr. Chestnut, you have a very important meeting in an hour, you have to prepare for it."

"He's coming with me. I'll have him back in an hour." 18 glowed at 'Adam' who just smirked back.

"Whatever you say." Adam said walking out. 18 grabbed Krillin's head and led him down to his car.

"Something wrong?" Krillin asked as 18 got into the driver's side slamming her door.

"Nothing is wrong Krillin." 18 smiled sweetly but even Krillin could sense the venom behind it. 18 couldn't breathe; her worse nightmare had come to life. 17 had found her and now she knew he was going to be around for a while.

How was them apples? My stupid computer is getting on my nerves! Something is wrong with my plug (I'm guessing) and my mouse won't work and if you noticed you have to do a lot of things with you mouse and if your mouse won't move, then what the hell are you supposed to do? N E wayz, I'll deal, but I won't be able to use the internet or much anything so I'll update at school, which started back Aug 3. Here's the next chapter and please review okay!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, I don't feel like talking because I have nothing to talk about.

Disclaimer—This is going to be the last time I say this, so I don't own Dragonball Z, we both know it, so I don't have to keep saying it.

Chapter 5

For Krillin, lunch was really bad. 18 was jabbing at her steak like it had its own life and it had done her wrong somehow.

"18, may I ask what is the matter?" Krillin asked softly at he watched her stab her dinner roll with a knife.

"Yea, this stupid knife isn't sharp enough. Waiter!"

"18, you know that is now what I meant." Krillin said sighing, sitting back, and rubbing his temples.

"There is nothing the matter with me. I just didn't expect you to give away my job so quickly." 18 said, giving Whiskers a piece of meat. The restaurant had let 18 bring Whiskers in, after the amount of noise she made, but Whiskers had to stay in her bag at all times without wondering about the restaurant.

"That's what this is about? 18, you didn't have to quit."

"Fine, I want my job back, fire that guy, now!"

"18, I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"I didn't think you would. That's fine with me." 18 started to stab her food harder.

"Meow."

"Shut up, Whiskers. This is not my fault." 18 said harshly to the cat. Krillin looked puzzled at 18 but didn't say anything.

"How about we go for a drive?"

"We haven't eaten yet."

"And I don't think we will, come on, let's go." Krillin said, grabbing his car keys from 18 and walking away. 18 frowned, but picked up Whiskers and followed after Krillin.

"Krillin, where are we going?" 18 asked getting into the car.

"I told you already, a drive. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to have fun."

"18, you sound like a child."

"Good, maybe you'll get tired of me and take me home."

"Meow."

"Oh shut up Whiskers. You have no clue what you are talking about."

"18, I believe that you are getting a little crazy, calm down."

"Crazy? Me? Never." 18 said it with so much conviction that Krillin started laughing. He took off speeding, and they sat in silence for a while.

"Tomorrow, I'm having a dinner party, would you like to come?"

"Not really, but you are probably not giving me a choice, are you?"

"You have come to know me so well." Krillin said laughing goodheartedly. "Dress fancy, because it will be a formal dinner."

"Don't I always look good?" 18 laughed, Krillin's good mood was contagious. "Let's go to the mall! I want a new dress, I think I should be rewarded for the good work I did this past week."

"What good work?"

"I got rid of some evil." 18 said. "Oh! Let's go to that new shop! I heard they have beautiful clothing."

"Alright, I'll buy you one dress, only if you promise not to leave without telling me like you did before. I was very worried you know."

"Yea, yea, whatever." 18 said already getting greedy at the thought of new dresses.

"18, you heard me didn't you? ONE dress, understand, one dress."

2 hours and 5 dresses later, 18 was still looking around with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into these things." Krillin sighed.

"Oh! Look at this one! It's so cute!" 18 said ignoring Krillin and going to pick up another dress.

"Enough, let's go. I have to go pick up Marron." Krillin said.

"Marron can wait." 18 said suddenly getting stiffed lipped.

"No she can't, my future wife hates to wait." Krillin said lazyily, as if he was always using this excuse to get out of boring matters. 18 bit her lip, hard, and swept passed Krillin. "Well come one, let's buy the clothes and get the hell out of here." Krillin raised his eyebrow at the girl but didn't say anything. 18 had more mood swings than most normal girls did, and Krillin could not handle the pressure of someone always changing so quickly.

After they had paid for the dresses, and were driving to pick up Marron, Krillin suddenly announced, "You are going to have to sit in the back seat, Marron likes to sit up front." 18 didn't say anything. This short, rich, snobby, cute man was telling the most beautiful woman he will ever see, to sit in the back. Like a child! 18's teeth gritted together, coldly deciding that she would not let Krillin see the real side of her until she got rid of that bitch Marron.

"Okay." 18 said quietly. Krillin looked sideways at her but he didn't comment on her sudden change of attitude. Women were so confusing.

Krillin drove to the curve of a very lascivious building. He jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. 18 eyed the building distastefully. It was a beautiful modern building but 18 hated it because Marron was somewhere in there, being ogled by dozens of people, and the Bitch was just licking up the attention like the dog she is.

"Breathe, 18, how dare you let yourself get jealous?" 18 said to her self. 18 could not figure out why she felt differently about Krillin. He wasn't the richest man she had ever been with, or the tallest, or the smartest, but something about Krillin just made 18 feel selfish about him. 18 turned her head towards the entrance of the building just as Krillin was walking out. He was laughing and his arms were flying wildly in the air described something having Marron laughed with him. 18 gritted her teeth even harder. Krillin would be hers and only hers. 18 knew the obsession was getting a little out of hand, but she didn't care. Before 18 leaves Krillin, she wanted him eating out the palm of her hand. She wanted to control everything about him. She wanted him to love her with every fiber of his being. Then she would break him.

18 smiled evilly as she climbed over the front seats to the back of the car. Marron climbed in just as 18 got comfortable.

"Hi 18, I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." 18 said remorsefully.

"Wow! Look at all the dresses! Are they mine?"

"No, you didn't buy them, did you?" 18 asked harshly.

"I took 18 shopping, she said she wanted something new to wear for the dinner tomorrow."

"I want a new dress too, Krillin!"

"But Marron, you already have 11 new dresses!"

"I don't want to wear them! I want more! Take me shopping Krillin or I won't talk to you."

"What's the bad side of that deal?" 18 asked Whiskers.

"Fine."

"I'm not going shopping with Ma--- I'm not going shopping again, take me home."

"18, we can have fun together! Please come with us!" Marron begged, turning around to pout. 18 reckoned that Marron usually got people to do whatever she wanted with that face, but since 18 hated Marron that face wouldn't work.

"I don't like fun." 18 said simply. Krillin bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing

"18, I think you should come with us. We haven't seen you in a week, you shouldn't leave so long without thinking you won't get punished."

"I—I . . .I'm being punished?" 18 said trying to figure out how to say the words. 18 was so surprised her mouth was hanging open, but then quickly she scowled. When she had Krillin around her finger she would break his fucking soul, no man ruled her, 16 had some power over 18 but never enough to make 18 do what she didn't want to do.

"What's with the look?" Krillin asked in almost patronizing way.

"What look?" 18 asked innocence back. Krillin didn't say anything but his smirk got bigger. 18 closed her eyes and hoped that the day would end quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone should know right about now that 18 had the worse luck there ever was. The whole day passed slowly and even the night took forever to end. 18 stayed up the whole night reviewing her plans that she made for conquest over the people who ruined her life. In all her calculations, 17 was NEVER supposed to show up. 18 silently cursed, she should have known that Gero would not let her go so easily. For the first half of the morning 18 spent it quietly, making new plans, but as the time got closer for the dinner party 18 started to get a little more louder. 18 always found getting dressed a hassle for her. When the time reached 7:30pm Krillin was knocking on her door telling her it was time to go.

"I'm ready Krillin." 18 said opening the door. She was wearing a long light blue dress that was cut in a V-shaped and had a long spilt going up the side. Her long blonde hair was curled and it was flowing down her back. She seemed to glow from some unseen light, and if it were not for the evil tint in her eyes, she would have looked like an angel.

"Let's get going." 18 said.

"You look lovely." Krillin said. He was wearing an all white suit with a white top hat.

"You do too." 18 smiled at him but she quickly walked passed him, still a little mad about him making her going shopping. Going down stairs 18 turned to run back up the stairs but Krillin was blocking her way.

"What is the matter?"

"I didn't know that Mr. Gero would be riding."

"I forgot to tell you. I invited him also."

"I don't want to go now. You guys have fun."

"18, how good it is to see you again." 17/Adam said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello." 18 sighed, slowly turning back around and going down the rest of the steps. Adam took 18's hand and kissed it. 18 shuddered at the touch. 18's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away. This was not her brother if he was working with Gero, her brother hated Gero almost as much as she did.

"Marron you look great." 18 said trying to turn her attention from Adam who was glaring at her with piercing blue eyes. Marron had on a bright yellow dress that hurt to look at, but it was a beautiful dress and Marron did have some looks about her.

"Thank you 18, you don't look bad yourself." Marron said grabbing onto Krillin's arm.

"18, would you like to be my date for this evening?" Adam asked, extending his hand to her. 18 didn't say anything as she stared into Adam's eyes. Adam was standing close enough to 18 so that she could see the way the lights reflected off of his face and made him look slightly mad.

"Alright." 18 said breathlessly.

"What is the matter 18? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Adam laughed slightly.

"Let us drop this charade." 18 hissed quietly.

"If you drop yours first." Adam said. "You have more riding on your little charade. You could break that poor boy's heart."

"Do you think I care?" 18 jeered at Adam before going to Krillin and Marron.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Krillin said going outside to the limo. Everyone followed him to the car and the drive to the dinner party was tense for 18, because she was so close to Adam she could feel heat radiating from his tan skin.

"We are here." Marron and Krillin got out first but Adam and 18 held behind.

"Tell me why." 18 said, her voice breaking.

"Why what?"

"Why did you side with Gero? I thought you hated him!"

"18, he was the only person I had left when you left. I was all alone and he helped me."

"No! Liar! I tried to save you! You said you should stay so that Gero won't do what he did to us to other kids! It was your choice!"

"I didn't know you would remember that. Actually, I'm staying with Gero for the money. When this is all over I'll be a billionaire."

"Why must I be apart of this?"

"You will see in due time."

"Will you betray me? Will you turn me over to Dr. Gero?"

"No, I can't and won't betray you. But if you get in my way, then I can't say that I can promise your safety." Adam wrapped his arms around 18's thin frame and hugged her tight.

"I can't promise that to you either Adam."

"Never call me that. Never." Adam said looking sternly at 18.

"I'm sorry brother. If you stand in my way, I'll castrate you. I will get my revenge, no matter what. Not even you can stop me."

"I believe you." Adam said softly.

"Are you guys getting out of the car?" Krillin said looking back into the car to see 18 and Adam hugging.

"Yes, sorry Krillin." 18 said getting out of the car smiling happily. 18 grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him with her. 18 was so happy to have her twin back, back with her where he belonged. Nothing could tear them apart now, not even Gero.

"Slow pokes!" Marron laughed.

"Sorry!" 18 laughed. Marron saw that 18 was holding Adam's hand.

"Oh! Now I see what was taking so long. You two are going out now!"

"What? No--- Yes! I mean yes we are going out now." 18 said after a hard pinch from Adam. 18 looked at Krillin to find that he had his head down so that his hair was covering his eyes.

"Well let's get going. The others are probably waiting for us." Krillin said, somewhat bitterly. 17 smirked at 18 and they held hands as they walked into the resturant.

"Oh yea, I forgot 17, but I believe Vegeta found out who I really was. Or rather, he knows I'm not pretending to be who I say I am." 18 whispered in her brothers' ear.

"He won't tell. I'm sure of that one." 17 said. "But on to more important matters, why the hell are your eyes green?"

"It was either my hair or my eyes. I'm glad it was my eyes because if I dyed my hair black, we would have looked like identical."

"We are identical, except one of us is dark and the other is light." 17 laughed slightly.

"Brother, I've missed you so much." 18 said nuzzling 17's neck.

"I know you have." 17 smiled, a true dazzling smile, to his twin.

"Hey! Will you two stop making out and come on!" Marron said laughing. 18 shuddered at the thought of her making out with 17 but came to Marron anyway.

"Where's everyone else?" 17 asked.

"We have our own room! It's a special VIP room, that is reserved only for the wealthiest, which just so happens to be us." Marron laughed.

"Now I feel kind of bad, I didn't bring enough money with me to cover my part of the check." 17 laughed.

"Nonsense! Dinner is on me!" Krillin laughed, a little to hard.

"Arigato." 17 said bowing slightly.

"Hello, I'm your waitress tonight, Nano, please come this way." The waitress was a beautiful girl with large brown eyes and long black hair. The small group followed the petite girl to the VIP room and she left them to settle down.

"Where are the others?" Asked 17 sitting down next to his sister.

"Late as usual." Krillin said.

"I heard that Krillin!" Chi Chi said coming into the room, her stomach bulging. "We were not late, Goku just wanted to stop at the bar for a drink."

"Hello everyone!" Gohan said coming into the room, his father following.

"When is the food going to be ready? I'm starving!" Goku laughed.

"Goku, you are always hungry." Krillin laughed.

"Bulma! Vegeta!" Gohan called, looking past his father's frame.

"Good evening. Trunks was being like his father, so that's why we are late." Bulma laughed. Everyone joined in with her, save Vegeta, 17 and 18.

"18, look at these people." 17 said whispering in her ear.

"I know 17. They are so happy without a care in the world. I want to ruin them all! I hate that they are so happy!"

"18, you must let the past be the past, how long do you think you can get away with your revenge? Someone is going to catch you!"

"You think I honestly care? Gero made us with all this power and I'll be damned if I'm not going to use it."

"But why ruin their lives?"

"You are not my brother talking like that! The 17 I know would laugh and go along with it." 18 hissed.

"I'll laugh, and I'll go along with it, but I don't want you to get caught. There is something different about these people, you've noticed it, I know you have! If you do something to hurt their precious Krillin, do you think you can get away with it?"

"But I can just walk away from it all if it gets to hard." 18 shrugged.

"18, I'm going to pull you hair. How can you think like that?"

"Easy." 18 said. 17 reached up to grab 18's hair.

"Dammit 18, you are such a brat! How long can you keep a secret about. . . ?"

"Adam! 18! Will you two lovebirds stop flirting long enough to order something?" Marron laughed.

"Lovebirds? Already! 18, you just met Adam!" Bulma said.

"I know, but he's so cute, right? So I couldn't help myself when he asked me to be his date for this evening." 18 laughed. 17 put his arm around 18's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You are to sweet." 17 said. 18 was tempted to bite 17's fingers for the last comment he made, but she let it go.

"So 18, we haven't seen you in a while, where have you been hiding?" Goku asked.

"Well, a friend of mine was in need, so I had to help them out."

"Have you been reading the newspaper 18? There is a killer lose." Vegeta said.

"What? What happened?" 18 asked.

"Someone burned a man alive in a house."

"Really? How sad! That poor guy!" 18 said, taking a breadstick to hide her smile.

"This really isn't the conversation you should have while eating." 17 joked.

"Yes, I agree." Bulma laughed. "Plus no killer would dare mess with us!"

"Why?" 17 asked. There was a tense silence as no one said anything.

"Because my dad, Vegeta and Krillin are the strongest men on earth!" Gohan said. "They can defeat any monster that comes our way and no human alive can beat them!"

"Krillin, this is true?" 18 asked.

"Gohan's stretching the truth, I think." Krillin laughed sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, Gohan, surely you meant the whole universe." Goku said, clapping his hand on his son's back.

"So you all have super human strength? Where did it come from?" 18 said, intrigued.

"Stop it 18." 17 said sternly.

"What about you talking about?" 18 asked innocently.

"I know you, and I know what you are about to do, and I say no." 17 said glaring at his sister. 18 just smiled at 17 and continue with her conversation.

"What about Chi Chi and Bulma? Can you two fight?" 18 said.

"Well . . . .um . . .oh look! They serve sushi." Bulma said, suddenly inspecting the menu closely.

"Why are you guys so touchy on this subject? Did something happen?" 18 said.

"18, you ask to many questions." 17 said.

"But if I don't ask questions how am I ever supposed to know?" 18 said, turning to glare at her brother.

"She has a point." Chi Chi laughed.

"Marron, that is a beautiful dress you have on!" Bulma said.

"Oh thank you!" Marron said, drowning out all chances of 18 asking any more questions.

17 put his arm around 18's waist and pulled her closer, only to pinch her leg for defying him.

"So Adam, since you and 18 are getting closer, we should know so more about you." Chi Chi said. 18 gritted her teeth to keep from slapping her brother; that was the second time this night that he pinched the hell out of her.

"What would you like to know?" 17 asked, smiling at his sister's reddening face.

"Well, do you have any family?" Bulma asked.

"Well, my step father is Dr. Gero, I'm sure you've heard of him Bulma."

"Of course I have, he's the best scientist out there, if he wasn't so damn crazy, people would appreciate him more. How was life, growing up with him?"

"Boring. I was always alone with no one to talk to. Gero spent all his free working, and I had a best friend before she moved away and I was forced to grow up by myself."

"Oh I'm sorry. So, what do you like most about 18?" Chi Chi laughed.

"Chi Chi!" 18 cried outraged.

"Hush, child! I haven't had this much fun in a while." Chi Chi laughed again.

"What do I like most about 18? Well let's see. She has so many great assets!" Adam chuckled to himself while Bulma and Chi Chi giggled. 17 grabbed 18's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. There was an unspoken comment that went through them that made 18 want to yell at her brother. Once again he was playing with her emotions, making 18 question everything he was doing.

"I'd have to say it is her eyes."

"Liar." 18 hissed at him, loud enough only for him to hear.

"Enough with the girl talk. I'm sure you can talk about this some other time." Krillin said somewhat sullenly.

"What's the matter Krillin? Jealous?" Goku teased.

Krillin chose not to answer that question as he took a deep drink of his wine. There was a silence as the waitress's came back into the room, serving everyone's food. Nano winked at 17 and slipped something under his plate of food. 17 smirked lustfully, none of this went unnoticed by Krillin, Goku and Vegeta, who narrowed their eyes at the young man.

"This look delicious!" Chi Chi said, digging into her food.

"I have to agree it does, I haven't eaten in a week." 18 said; her comment was left hanging in her air as she realized what she said. "I meant, um, er, it feels like I haven't ate in a week. I'm starving."

"I really shouldn't be eating this kind of food." Marron said picking at her food. "It's really bad for your figure, and being a top supermodel I have to watch what I eat. You girls shouldn't be eating this food either, no one likes fat people."

"Well no one likes dumb people either and we aren't complaining." 18 said. 17 laughed at 18's joked but Marron's face turned red.

"I was just trying to help!" Marron cried. 18 just shrugged her shoulders and started to eat. Was it her or was it really going to be a long night?

Well! A new chapter is up and I'm kind of sad because my little brother is sick and the doctor's are saying that he might have lung disease. Kind of scary for me . . . my poor baby brother. He's only 12, and to think, I use to hate the little brat, now I'm developing feelings for him. . .. . like a normal person. THE HORROR! THE HORROR!

N E WAYZ, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
